


Ближе к сердцу

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Gavry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Handmade, Knitting, M/M, cotton thread, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020, sleevless shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Вязаная безрукавка из хлопчатобумажных нитей, рисунок щита найден в интернете, модель авторская.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Ближе к сердцу

**Author's Note:**

> Вязаная безрукавка из хлопчатобумажных нитей, рисунок щита найден в интернете, модель авторская.

еще фото
    


End file.
